coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kale Giovanni
Appearance After the incident, Kale lost almost everything he had, and is reduced to what he had obtained after the operation: his grey lab coat, black pants, and black boots. He was given a synthetic skin to cover up his now mechanical body (just about everything from the neck down is machine). On his chest, as a reminder of his sins, are the Tri-Stars, the symbol for the Laws of Morality. His head remained intact, including his brain, long black hair and scruffy beard, but his eyesight was lost. As a replacement, he was implanted with the Specter Lenses, advanced glasses literally attached to his head, sending signals up to his brain which perceives it as sight (fake eyes were created, but they were strictly for appearance). Personality The only thing he can call his own anymore. For one of his age, he’s amazingly goal-driven. But then again, so would anyone else if their life was as big as a mess as his. He’s very casual, and good natured, but his almost zealot following of the Laws of Morality can cause him problems sometimes. In battle, he is relentless, but when victory is apparent, he will often offer mercy. Background Kale Giovanni was once known as one of the most brilliant minds on Earth. He was the head scientist of a group known as “The New Age”, a very influential scientific group with the purpose of creating new inventions to lead mankind into a bright and shining future. The group was lead by “The Three Laws of Morality”. 1. Do not create what could replace the power of man. Man is master of machine and must remain so. 2. Do not create an illusion of man. God is master of man, and man must know his place. 3. Do not intervene in the will of God. What is left will be tainted by rebellion T.N.A. followed these doctrines without question. However, during an experiment dealing with unstable plasma, an accident occurred, killing and injuring several scientists. Kale was one of them. Not willing to let their leader die, the scientist worked to save him. Well over 80% of his body was replaced with machinery, including several vital organs. With time, Kale was saved, but the group was all but ruined. Now Kale must deal with not only being the cause of T.N.A.’s death, but being a walking testament against the Three Laws he held in such high esteem. With nothing to lose but his life (and an artificial one at that), Kale enters the Core of War competition, to either make something from the ruins of his past, or die trying. Inventory Specter Lenses: These were one of T.N.A.’s greatest inventions. Using the Specter Lenses, one can obtain knowledge about any known material just by looking at them with the Lenses on. The left lense works as targeting while the right processes the information. However the lenses only give fundamental information (statistics). Personal info (names, gender, etc) is later added by Kale. Should these ever break, he would be hopelessly blind. REAVER pistol Not all of T.N.A.’s creations were for everyday use. The REAVER is their first step in plasma weapons. The pistol uses a small plasma battery, converting the energy into ammunition. Displayed on the side is an ammo counter, which shows the remaining charge for the pistol. One shot uses up five of the charges, while overcharging it will start at ten and decrease gradually. The pistols charge restores over time.